harrypotterfakefactsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cassandra Black
Cassandra Melania Black Cassandra Melania Black is a pure-blood witch, the youngest daughter child born to Sirius Black and Marlene McKinnon, and the younger sister to Aries and Artemis Black. Cassandra is later the wife of Dean Thomas and the mother of their three children, Ava, Lola and Logan Thomas. She is also the adoptive daughter to Remus and Nymphadora Lupin, as well as the adoptive sister to Teddy Lupin. During the sorting ceremony, Cassandra was placed in Gryffindor, allowing her to follow in the footsteps of her father, Sirus, and sister, Artemis. Biography Cassandra is the youngest child to Sirius Black and Marlene McKinnon and younger sister to Aries and Artemis Black. Her family grew up in the middle of London in 12 Grimmauld Place that had been left to his family once they left the country. When Cassandra turned 2 years old, her father was imprisoned for betraying James and Lily Potter as well as the murder of Peter Pettigrew and twelve Muggles. After Sirius was imprisoned, Marlene fled to South Africa with Aries and Artemis, leaving Cassandra alone, fearing she would take after Sirius. Cassandra was alone in the house for a month until Sirius' parents, Walburga returned. Walburga was so disgusted by what had happened to her granddaughter that she vouched tp never let Cassandra know the truth about her mother and siblings, instead, she told her they had been killed. On Cassandra's 4th birthday, Walburga fell extremely ill and was unable to look after Cassandra anymore, later resulting in her sudden death. Cassandra was left in the custody of Bellatrix Lestrange, due to her being Sirius' cousin. Over the next few years, they lived together and did everything together. Bellatrix, whenever asked, would refer to Cassandra as her own daughter. Hogwarts years Year 1 (1991-1992) Just before Cassandra left for Hogwarts, Bellatrix joined the Death Eaters. After a heated argument about Cassandra not agreeing with her beliefs, she ran away from home and met Rubeus Hagrid, a teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Cassandra accompanied Hagrid on his quest to get Harry from the Dursley's to ensure he had a place at Hogwarts and was able to be under the protection of Albus Dumbledore. Due to Bellatrix supporting Voldemort, Cassandra had heard a lot about Harry but she kept most of it to herself, not knowing if it was true or not. Before going to Hogwarts, Cassandra met Draco Malfoy in Ollivander's after she went to visit. After they met, they instantly hit it off and became good friends for the remainder of their school years. The journey to Hogwarts While on the train to Hogwarts, Harry and Cassandra met Ron Weasley after he walked into the carriage they were sat claiming "everywhere else was full." After introducing themselves to one another, a girl barged into the carriage, later introducing herself as Hermione Granger. The four of them sat in this carriage together and chatted as they traveled to their new school. Hogwarts During the sorting ceremony, Cassandra was sorted into Gryffindor alongside new friends, Hermione, Harry, Ron and a boy named Dean Thomas. The five of them instantly became friends and would be inseparable throughout their Hogwarts years. After being attacked by the troll that had been let in by Professor Quirrell as a distraction, Cassandra decided to join Harry and the rest of the group research what could be hidden on the third floor. Once they had discovered the existence of the Philosopher's Stone, she joined Hermione, Harry, and Ron on their mission to make sure no one stole it. The Philosopher's Stone Once the group had passed through the trapdoor, she used her knowledge of charms to save Ron from the Devil's Snare that had been placed to stop people from getting to the stone. Later, she was knocked out and sustained a broken wrist after being accidentally sacrificed in a life-sized game of Wizard's Chess. Her bravery and logic awarded Gryffindor with thirty house points, helping them win the house cup. Year 2 (1992-1993 Before going back to Hogwarts, Cassandra stayed with the Weasleys for a few days, knowing she couldn't return home as Bellatrix was still living there and trying to get her to join the Death Eaters and betray Harry and her group of friends. Cassandra was known to be the bravest out of her friends and this is shown when the group travel to Diagon Alley with the Weasleys and she is seen standing up to Lucius Malfoy after he was threatening towards her friends. During this year, her friendship with Draco was strained due to his views being changed by his father over the summer. Draco had started using discriminatory words towards Hermione, due to her being a muggle-born. Even though she never did anything to stop him, she was there to see Ron try to curse Malfoy but fail. Cassandra went to confront Draco, leading to him opening up to her before later attacking and stunning her, due to being afraid she would say something about it. Cassandra spent most of this year growing closer to Dean Thomas which ultimately made Draco get more and more jealous. Cassandra is quarter-veela, meaning she is very beautiful which causes more guys to be attracted to her than most in her year. She enjoys helping and watching Harry and Draco practice Quidditch, even going to their games to support them both. When Dobby cursed the ball to follow after Harry, she is there to stop the ball from injuring but not before it could injure Malfoy. Once again, Cassandra is seen arguing with Lucius after he is horrible to Draco. This shows her bravery once more. Once the Chamber of Secret was reopened, Cassandra used her knowledge of potions to help Hermione brew a polyjuice potion so they could go undercover and find out if Draco was hiding any information and if he knew anything about who had opened the chamber. After Ginny had been taken by Tom Riddle's ghost, Dean, Ron, and Harry went into the chamber to save her. Cassandra waited in the girl's lavatory with Hermione and Moaning Myrtle, anxious for their return. Year 3 Year 4 Year 5 Year 6 Year 7